


Undercover

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Secret Identity Fail, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's undercover, so is he, and they have no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Dinah cursed her luck as she had to admit, without a doubt, her receivers were good and dead. She had no idea if the transmitter was still working, and this mission had her without a cell phone. She might as well be flying solo as she walked into the bar, dressed to kill. The hardest part of this mission had been redoing her hair to its natural color, having gotten so used to remaining a blonde full time. At least she had not had to cut it. There were too many photos in existence of Dinah Lance with short black hair to try that on an undercover mission. The whole point of the black hair was to convince people she was anyone BUT Dinah Lance, also known as the Black Canary.

Rumor and satellite imaging placed an enclave of the Society operating out of this border town. Dinah’s mission was simple; she was to get in, identify the potential threats, and see what she could get to officially turn the town into a Justice League mission. That, she noted wryly, depended on there being an official Justice League by the time she extracted herself.

“¿Cuánto por la noche?” some drunken man called to her as soon as the room got a good view of her legs under the entirely too short micro skirt. She struck the obligatory pose, but dismissed him with a look of ‘too poor for my tastes’. Her cover was as a dancer, part time hooker, a new talent brought in for the locals by the owner of the fairly well off club. The standards of the club, and a few other signs had Dinah’s nerves tingling; there was money in this border town that should not be here.

She was to make her debut on the stage within the hour when all hell broke loose. She had been studying people, noting the various ways some of them walked and carried themselves, putting them in columns of likely associations. Now, though, she just tried to remember to maintain her cover and scream like the victim she should appear to be as two groups squared off and started fighting it out. When the gunfire erupted, she ‘accidentally’ knocked as many girls down as she could, or pushed them out of harm’s way.

She almost did not see the pair that crashed into her, knocking her sideways and down, with a sharp twinge in the ankle and knee that had taken the fall. She felt strong hands on her arms, and then she was staring up into the truest blue eyes on a man that she had ever seen, to include Batman’s. The man was dashingly handsome, built like a Michelangelo statue, and he smelled so clean and good.

“You okay, miss?” He had premature silver highlighting his dark hair, a small mustache and neatly trimmed goatee, and best of all, an American accent.

“I am now, so long as those goons stop shooting soon,” she answered, remembering to cultivate her Star City accent. His sounded…mid-Atlantic. Not quite Gotham, or Metropolis. As she stood, she whimpered, playing up the little, misled girl from the States. Her leg did hurt, and was starting to swell. He glanced around, noted the local law was starting to be heard, and opted for a graceful exit.

“Let’s go, together, so we don’t get in the long line of people needing the Embassy,” he suggested, his smile inviting and friendly. She liked the idea; he would make a perfect alibi to avoid having to reveal her real identity if the law was being particularly picky.

“My leg…I twisted my ankle, I think,” she whispered in his ear, inhaling his scent in a ploy that was only half for cover. He scooped her around the waist, expertly helping her walk without making her appear to be doing more than simpering against the john she had picked up. They wove between the authorities, making it back to the nicer hotel in this flea trap town. Dinah half thought of coming up with an excuse to break from him, but his hand around her waist was firmly guiding her up to the elevators.

“Let me look at your leg, no ulterior motive,” he said, having felt a measure of her reluctance. “That was some fall you took when they pushed into you, and the streets won’t be safe for a little while, from what I’ve seen since I arrived. Rough folks here.”

“Okay then.” She wondered how she was going to keep her hands off this yummy looking man once he started inspecting her leg. Everything about him was hitting her hard in the libido, almost as hard as Batman did when he crossed her path. Hell, the man was turning her on almost as much as Ollie did when she was young, foolish, and in love with the son of a bitch.

He took her to the ‘penthouse’, which caused her to have to give an appreciative awe of his financial standing. When he swept her up and into a chair, she found her little squeal was not as fake as it should have been; he literally had moved too fast for her to realize his intention.

“There, miss…” He waited politely for her name, and she scrambled to remember her cover identity.

“Laurel Toth.” She smiled with dimples as he half bowed to her. “You?”

“Wayne Haly.” His smile was roguish, but he turned and went to get some ice. When he returned, he knelt on the floor, and slowly pulled off the heeled shoes she was in. The raven-haired woman had to fight to not moan at the feel of his strong hands tenderly inspecting the swollen ankle and knee.

“You have a gentle touch,” she purred, not even realizing how seductive her voice was just then. He looked back up with those blue sapphire eyes, and gave her a smile of pure appreciation. She melted then, her lips parting just a bit so she could lick them as they felt so dry.

“Your legs are very sexy…very well defined.” His voice radiated pure sex, as far as she was concerned, and the small woman reached out to touch his shoulder.

“So, what would it take for a girl like me to get you to go for an ulterior motive?” she asked coyly, her eyes smoldering with the way he was making her feel. His hands left the hurt leg as he rose up to where he was closer, and between those well defined thighs, to kiss her softly.

“A hint of interest is all I need, Laurel.” The barely whispered words preceded more kisses, hot and insistent ones that trailed down her neck and to other, more intimate measures.

 

Dinah felt very pleasantly sated as she slowly roused, lying on her stomach with the man’s arm and leg still thrown over her. The skin-to-skin contact was enough to turn sated into fast arousing, but she knew she needed to get back to her mission. This was not supposed to be a vacation. She knew Oracle would give her hell, if the transmitter was working and the redhead had heard her. She truly wished she could share this right now with her partner as she rolled over to face him.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he murmured, kissing her with sizzling heat. She moaned into it, but broke free.

“Tempting as that kiss is, I have to check in with my boss,” she murmured.

“I can pay, so you won’t get in trouble.” He was hardly bothered by her seeming profession, so she smiled.

“The boss won’t know,” she promised him, rising up to her knees to stretch fully. As she did, the door clicked open behind her, startling her into grabbing the sheet.

“DINAH?!” That voice, a voice that had been a part of her every dream for years, was like a cold, wet blanket being thrown on her.

“OLIVER?!” She spun to see her former lover in a pretty good disguise, but they had slept together, cried together, laughed together too much to be unrecognizable to one another.

“Dinah?” Her new lover’s voice was barely audible, and she turned, thinking she needed to explain and fast, but he was ash white.

“Dick, you had better have one good damn reason why you slept with my former almost-wife!” Ollie stormed.

“Dick?” Dinah’s voice was the hard to hear one this time. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!”

`~`~`~`~`

Barbara groaned in mock agony that the new receiver earrings had gone offline. She could still make out Dinah’s location, thanks to the new tracer being incorporated in her costume, and hear everything going on, but she could not talk back to Dinah. This prompted her to vamp her back up plan, going so far as to pay Militia his retainer fee to keep him and Honey on call.

The club Dinah was using for her cover seemed to be an average dive for henchmen, Barbara decided, pleased that Dinah was finding moments to report into the transmitter from time to time with comments on how many HIVE agents she had identified, how many ex-Cobra goons, and so forth. Barbara was being lulled into a sense of security, thinking all was well with her number one agent.

Then the gunfire started, and that sense was shattered. Dinah made no attempt to keep Barbara informed now, as she apparently decided to try and keep her cover. That was semi-reassuring; Dinah would have broken cover if innocents or herself were truly threatened. Barbara looked up as her number two agent joined her, giving Helena a brief smile as she tried hard to listen through the chaos on Dinah’s end. The schoolteacher vigilante perched in Dinah’s usual spot, listening as well.

“You okay, miss?” Those three little words reverberated through the Clock Tower, and Barbara turned her eyes up to Helena in shock.

“No. It is not him,” Helena said in denial. “Please, don’t let it be him.”

“Batman,” Barbara cued, getting an instant link.

“Busy,” came the gruff reply. “Talk fast.”

“Where’s the FBW?”

“South America, stakeout on this rumored Society of Supervillains,” Batman answered oh-so-helpfully. “Why?”

“Christ,” Barbara growled. “I should have been told! I’ve got my agent there!”

“Then he’s got back-up plus; Arrow went with him.” That last comment turned both women’s heads again, and they groaned. “Problem?”

“Prime agent is the one I sent.” Barbara covered her face a moment as Batman took a long pause.

“Understood. Batman out.”

Helena looked at Barbara with dismay and shock. “Is the Bat going soft on our Bird? That sounded a little like jealousy.”

“It’s a long story, but neither one will push it. Dinah still doesn’t know who he…oh my god, she doesn’t have anyway to recognize Dick…”

The two women turned back to listen to what was transpiring on Dinah’s end.

They heard the lack of background noise, and the pair exchanging identities. Barbara smirked at Dick’s alias; trust him to fall back on his childhood and his father figure for an alias. Then both women had to gasp, as they caught the unmistakable exchange of come-on lines.

“I’m going to kill her,” Helena decided abruptly.

“I’ve got dibs on him, then,” Barbara said darkly. “Does she look so different?! Wait, I made sure she did, to keep her from being recognized.”

“Still, I can use the fact she’s on mission as my excuse,” Helena growled. “Everyone says I’m bad; she’s tumbling into bed with a perfect stranger, for all she knows!”

“Dick swore he had gotten this out of his system,” Barbara told her. “The casual pick them up and …. Oh, I am so going to kill him.”

“So you two are dating again?” Helena asked, mentally torturing Dinah for this breach of friends/ex-boyfriends’ etiquette.

“Don’t be ridiculous; I’m going to kill him for doing this to Dinah!” Barbara blurted it out without a single thought how it must sound, and Helena stared at her a long moment before slowly smiling.

“Jealous it’s him and not you?” she teased, laughing at the confused blush that came to her friend’s face.

“This can’t turn out well.”

The two women wound up falling asleep near the monitor board, so they heard the first stirrings of the extremely energetic lovers the next day. Helena had been somewhat surprised at how sexy Dinah had sounded, leading Dick into more and more adventurous sex until they passed out together. Barbara’s enigmatic comment about her appetites had led to further teasing about what Helena saw as an unrequited crush.

As they heard Dinah’s fitful stretching, they both had to chuckle, despite the absolute horror they had felt at hearing their mutual ex-boyfriend and their best friend together.

“She’s very sensual,” Helena decided. “But I’m still killing her.” Barbara shushed her, picking up a smaller sound.

“Someone just walked in.” No sooner had she gotten it out than they heard Ollie roaring like a mad bull. “Oh, you may not get a chance to kill her,” Barbara murmured. “Our girl may die of embarrassment now.”

“And the old man might just kill Dick for you, if what they say about him and Dinah holds any water.” Helena leaned in to listen as Dinah was discovering the identity of her lover.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” came Dinah’s voice.

“Gee, she took it vain last night too,” Helena snickered, making Barbara hit her playfully.

“I don’t know who to feel sorriest for,” Barbara said.

“Us. We’re the ones still half in love with Dick,” Helena decided, before slyly adding to it. “And then you win out of us, for crushing on his latest conquest.” Barbara did not reply back, intently listening to the conversation going on in South America.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick stammered for just a moment, before Dinah wrapped in the sheet, rising from the bed entirely, to walk to Ollie. Dick could only watch the small woman’s hips sway, her hair very nearly down to them, while the Archer tried hard to keep his anger. The problem for him was that it had been far too long since he had seen the one love of his life in her full glory, and he had never seen her with long hair in its natural color.

“Ollie, I am sorry,” she murmured, moving into his space to lay her head on his chest. “This is very weird, but I swear I had no idea this was the infamous Dick Grayson.”

“Oh pretty bird,” Ollie murmured, calming down considerably for the stolen moment of holding her.

“Infamous?” Dick demanded, sliding out of the bed with a quick fumble into a pair of pants. He squelched a bit of jealousy as Ollie petted Dinah’s hair. “And how did you get my last name just off him calling me Dick?”

Dinah laughed prettily, but there was a brittle edge to it. “Roy?”

“Oh yeah.” Dick flushed scarlet at the thoughts of his best friend. He watched her walk across the room toward the shower, and decided he had better come clean with her. “Umm, Dinah? You might have another problem.”

“Oh?” She paused, fully aware that she had both men’s eyes on her.

“Your partners,” Dick said. “They know me, well.” She looked puzzled, and it was obvious that Roy had only ever called him by name to the pretty fighter. “I’m Nightwing.” Now the realization crashed in, and she touched her necklace briefly.

“Oh god, they’re going to kill me,” she whispered.

`~`~`~`~`

“He told her,” Helena said, impressed.

“They’re all still alive,” Barbara added, amused now by the whole, giant soap operishness. “For us to kill later,” she added.

`~`~`~`~`

The key slid into the lock smoothly, and the familiar click and whir of the computers greeted Dinah. She slipped inside the apartment, scared to death of what she was going to say or do to make up for her guilty conscience. Her steps carried her to her room, where she dropped her duffle bag, then fell onto the bed, flinging an arm up over her eyes. She just could not yet face her best friend, knowing what she had, unwittingly done.

“Welcome home,” came Helena’s low voice, and Dinah had to squelch a groan, remembering the reasons the other two women had initially not gotten along.

“Hi,” she said, giving a smile to the Italian. It was a fake one, and a part of her soul squirmed for not being totally honest and up front.

“Come on; Babs has something to go over.” Helena left the room with a sly smile at what was to come next. Dinah did groan now, and took off her communication jewelry. She held it in her hand, walking to the control room where Oracle worked her magic.

“Hi, Barbara,” Dinah said, as she noted the Oracle Systems were on standby, and the redhead was looking at her. “I don’t know if the Society had some kind of jamming equipment, but I lost contact with you on landing,” she told Barbara, falling back on the mission to avoid caving to that green gaze cutting into her heart.

“It may have been faulty specs on the receivers,” Oracle told her partner. “How was the trip otherwise?”

“Eventful, to say the…” Dinah finished processing what her best friend had just said, and her shoulders slumped. “You know,” she whispered.

“We know,” Helena said, and Dinah felt a cold shiver. She looked miserable, and it was enough to make Helena start chuckling. Before long, Barbara joined her, and Dinah stared at them with disbelief.

“No Capo death threats?” Helena shook her head. “No credit ruined for life?”

“You gave a good run on doing that yourself,” Oracle managed between gasping laughs.

“No, now you have to share the ignominy of being in Dick Grayson’s little black book,” Helena told her, before laughing again.

“And we recorded every single bit for black mail of both of you,” Barbara promised her, leaving Dinah more miserable than a good butt kicking might have.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick was very glad an alert for Titans had gone out, calling him back before he had to cope with having poached on Bruce's latest interest. Tim had been difficult enough to deal with, teasing him mercilessly for sleeping with an older woman, who just happened to be worthy of not only Oracle's devoted mentoring, but also Bruce's voyeuristic tendencies. Dick had tried hard not to consider that statement; if Dinah was sleeping with his ex-girlfriend too, he did not want to know.

"How in the hell did you stand Oliver Queen as much as you did?" he grumbled as Roy fell in beside him, after they had finished the priority call to take down Merlyn and assorted menaces. 

"That mission for Batman not go so well?" Roy chuckled. 

"I've been listening to him gripe for three days," Dick told him.

"What about?" Roy asked, taking off his armaments as they stood together in the locker room. Dick started to say, and then remembered very sharply that this man, his best friend, was just a shade protective of the woman that had nursed him to health those years ago.

"Umm, just things…we kinda butted heads over some…something." There was no way in the world Dick wanted to be at odds with yet another archer. Especially not this one…not Roy, his best friend, blood brother, and … well, make up sex was nice, but Dick doubted he'd get any if it came out.

"Hang on a sec," Roy said, noting his voice mail alert was flashing. He dialed it, listening to Lian tell him she loved him before Ollie came on next.

"Just wanted to tell you, son, not to go too hard on your chum Dick. Stop and think about it, could anyone really resist her once she was willing? So go easy on him, but don't ever let him know I said that…want him a little uneasy next time I cross his path. See ya, Roy, and don't forget the game this weekend." The message ended then, and Roy had to turn back to Dick with murder growing in his eyes.

"Dick, this head butting with Ollie…was it over a woman?" he asked casually, but the look in his eyes was enough to warn Dick, who was down to his briefs in changing, that now was the time to run and hide. He did so, breaking past Roy quick enough to make the door before the archer took up pursuit, having at least the dignity of pants still, if not a shirt. The other Titans gave way to the bare-chested Arsenal chasing a nearly nude Nightwing with grins for things being so normal.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dick! You slept with my…" The rest was muffled as Roy made one long dive, and caught the other man, tackling him and pinning him to the floor.

"I didn't know it was her, Roy! I swear on my first costume, I did not know!" He struggled, his hips pinned as the heavier man straddled him. 

"But Dinah…" The look of pure hurt made Dick go limp. "Kept hoping maybe she'd forgive him one more time, go back to him. I want my family…."

Dick wiggled to sit up, shifting enough to finally grab Roy's waist and pull up enough. He then held onto his best friend, trying to make up for the really, really horrible breach of best friend's mom figure in his bed.

"Who knows, sometime down the road, they might." Dick kept the revelations of Bruce poaching in that direction to himself.

Roy gently punched the younger man with a grin. "At least promise me that it meant absolutely nothing beyond hot sex…without any details, cause I had enough fantasies about her when I was a kid."

"Come on, let's go shower, and I'll show you some hot sex instead."

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
